1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to biology and medicine and might be applied for biological fluids purification and to normalize a condition of those to physiological standards.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is a known ferreed sorbent (FS), made of iron in the form of crystals with particle size of 10-15 nm, as taught by USSR Patent Reference 1589327, dated Apr. 14, 1988.
While exerting bactericidal effects, the known sorbent is limited in applicability because it can be used “in vitro” only.
The closest analogical prototype product is ferreed sorbent (FS), with the atomic centre or core as grading fraction with particle size of (0.1-1000) mc, made of iron, iron oxides, nickel, or iron-nickel alloy, and coated with a single or double layer coat of carbon, aluminum oxide, silicium dioxide, zirconium dioxide, dextran, e.g. SEPHADEX®, gelatin, albumin, polysaccharide, e.g. amylum, or ion-exchange resins, e.g. cations or anions, where the coat upper layer is either conjugated with antibodies, or modified by pharmaceutical composition, e.g. antibiotics or phthalhydrazide salines, e.g. 5-amino-2,3-dihydro-1,4-dione salines, or else fermented e.g. with urease, such as taught by Russian Federation Patent 2178313, dated Aug. 29, 2000.
The above sorbent appears to be an effective remedy used for biological fluids extracorporal restoration to physiological standards, providing clearance of e.g. blood from low-molecular, medium-molecular and high-molecular exotoxines and endotoxines with distraction of its rheological properties, correction of biological fluids enzymatic and immune constitution, as well as antisepsis of viruses and retroviruses pathogenic microflora. However, as such sorbent turns up a very expensive product, and a great quantity of the above sorbent is needed for an appropriate course of treatment, and consequently the treatment is related with significant financial expenses.
There is a known method of ferreed sorbent preparation technique taught by USSR Patent Reference 1589327, dated Apr. 14, 1988, including an iron powder volatilization procedure at low temperature (104×(0.5-5)° K) plasma in an argon atmosphere, and the derived volatile product is quenched and condensed in an argon gas flow. Then, the precipitated product in the form of crystals is transferred to a stabilizer containing dispersion medium, e.g. water at pH 7-9 or oil, and sustained there while being mixed, within (10-15) hours at the temperature (50-90)° C. and at residual pressure of (1-3) mmHg until the end of gas liberation.
The known method provides the possibility to derivate sorbent in the form of iron particles (crystals) with particle size of (10-15) nm, however, due to small particle size the above sorbent has got low magnetic susceptibility values, consequently in order to withdraw sorbent out of the biological medium application of magnetic fields with intensity (1-3) tesla is required, which is unacceptable by medical norms, such as taught by Russian Federation Patent 2109522, dated Aug. 1, 1996.
One analogical prototype of ferreed sorbent preparation technique is taught by Russian Federation Patent 2109522, dated Aug. 1, 1996, and includes fractionating of high dispersed powder of Ferram reductum in inert gas flow with the velocity of (0.02-1.00) m/s under exposure of a magnetic field with an intensity of (10-103) A/u with subsequent thermal treatment of received iron particles at the temperature of (1000-1500)° C. in inert gas flow containing coal and/or silicon oxide and/or aluminium oxide microparticles, after which treatment the ferreed sorbent particles surface are covered by biologically active compounds, such as food proteins or dextran, or pharmaceutical preparations, or antibodies.
Such method provides a possibility to receive ferreed sorbent of certain chemical composition, effective at recession in vivo and in vitro of low, medium and high molecular toxins, microflora and retroviruses. However, the above method is limited to receiving the ferreed sorbent with volumetrical particles, having predominantly proportionate dimensions with respect to both thickness of (0.5-2.5) μm and those particles surface dimensions corresponding to that form.